Pneumatic outlets have heretofore been provided having tubular discharge conduits which are rotatably mounted and connected to internal valve structure whereby rotation of the tubular discharge conduit will actuate the valve structure to control the flow of lading through the outlet. Such outlets have handles fixed to the tubular conduit to provide a mechanical advantage in rotating the tubular conduit to actuate the outlet valve. A pneumatic outlet of this type is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,114. Such outlets are satisfactory where there is sufficient clearance below the outlet to permit the handle to be moved a sufficient distance to operate the valve. Where, however, there is not such clearance, such an outlet cannot be properly operated.